


Story about a Girl

by TigressWraith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Misffle - Freeform, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressWraith/pseuds/TigressWraith
Summary: A little Misffle AU. I can't really say much without giving it all away. Take a look and I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowShadowWolf/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I just wrote down this little idea.
> 
> A/N: So I wrote this a while back and published it for my friend Wolfie's birthday last year. I didn't have an AO3 account at the time, but I thought I should publish it here for others to enjoy. So what did you like? Any constructive criticism? Leave a comment and let me know. ~TW

No one ever gave me a second glance. I was always told how cold I was, how arrogant I was, how much of a monster I was. I’ve been told these things since I was a child. You hear certain things about yourself enough, and you begin to believe them.  
For example, she dresses roughly, has a choppy haircut and has a proclivity for piercings; therefore the woman I’ve described is a lesbian, correct? Most people would assume this, but not her...not My Clara. She was willing to see things in me that even my best friend Theodore (or Thete as I call him) did not see. She was willing to see that although I didn’t always understand emotions; or even have a name for them, I did experience them. She knew that my off colour jokes, and teasing was my way of trying to be normal. She understood why I often disappeared from a room. She knew how to calm me down. She is Clara...My Clara.  
The day I met her it was like she’d blown in like a leaf on the wind. It was a paperwork day, and Thete had gone missing as of three months ago. It was not a lab day, so I retreated to my office to avoid everyone. It’s safe to say that I got the fright of my life when there was a knock on my door. I was frozen at the idea of someone interacting with me. She opened the door and I kept my head down.   
“Hello,” she called.  
I glanced up at her and immediately thought she was beautiful. In truth she is perhaps the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. If the god that those absurd Christians believe in exists, then she must be His finest creation.  
“Doctor Oakdown? My name is Clara, I’m the new clinical trials assistant,” she squeaked “I’ll be working under Doctor Lethbridge-Stewart; she insisted that I introduce myself to everyone.”   
I tried even harder to ignore her. At the time I wondered why she was trying to talk to me. She had come in, told me who she was. Does that not classify as introducing yourself? 

“Doctor Oakdown, what is your first name?”  
“Marissa, but everyone calls me Missy. I prefer it.”  
Most people wrote me off as rude and left but not her. No, Clara has always been curious.  
“Well then Missy, it was lovely to meet you.”  
I nodded and went back to my work hoping she’d leave. She walked over to my desk and left a business card.  
“In case you’d ever like to have a chat,” she said.

I will never understand what possessed her to leave me that card but I will always be eternally thankful. I didn’t ring her, and for months I hadn’t seen her. I didn’t expect to see her again. She worked under Doctor Lethbridge-Stewart; logic dictated that I wouldn’t see her again.

It was after a lab day, I was walking back toward my office to gather my things before going home. I rounded a corner and saw her on the floor crying. I couldn’t find an alternate route, if I passed by her I knew that I was expected to do something but I didn’t know what. I was terrible when it came to emotions, but something possessed me that day to stop instead of passing her by.  
“Are you ok, Poppet?” I asked.  
“No,” she sobbed.

I knelt down by her and put my hand on her knee. I hoped against hope that I had done the right thing.  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“Not unless you can bring back the dead.”  
I guessed that someone had died, but I wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe I should try to be humorous.  
“I hear the church can help with that problem,” I said.   
“What?” she sobbed.

I could tell by the way she looked at me that I’d done something wrong. It was sit down and explain myself time. Yippee. I sat beside her cross legged, hoping this already emotional girl would be accepting. Looking at her properly, I couldn’t help but note that her eyes reminded me of a puppy. I hoped those puppy eyes wouldn’t display disgust when I told her.  
“There’s no good way to say it so let me be blunt. I am on the Autism Spectrum. I am considered high functioning,” I began “Emotions can be confusing, and decisions based upon them more so. I have an unfortunate talent for missing social cues, making me a monster to most. And to get it all out of the way, I’m a lesbian. You may as well know before you hear any of the rumours about me.”

I waited for the pity, or the disgust. There was no in between, at least not in my experience. I remember staring down at my feet, waiting for the worst. I felt her hand under my chin and looked into her eyes. I could only see compassion; Clara was so calm in that moment.  
“You’re not a monster Missy,” she said “Autism is nothing to be scared of, and I’m bi myself. I have no room to judge you.”  
“Most would disagree with you. I am a monster,” I murmured.

Her brows furrowed, and she grabbed my hand. I’ve never seen such a steely gaze on someone’s face. It was a little disconcerting.  
“You’re office is just a little way away, yeah? Does it have curtains?”  
“Yes and yes.”  
“Take me there; I’d like to show you something.”

I didn’t understand why she’d want to do that, but did as she said. The moment we entered my office, she locked the door and pulled down the door’s curtain. She turned on the lights and then closed all the curtains. I was confused by her actions at first, and then she began to strip. I was horrified; I could only hope that she didn’t want to give some sort of sexual favour. I stepped forward opening my mouth to stop her.  
“It’s okay, it’s not what you’re thinking,” she told me.

I could only open and close my mouth in response. She stripped until she was naked and then turned her head to face me.  
“I know this is going to be scary, but please understand that I won’t hurt you,” she explained.  
At that point I didn’t understand why I would be scared of her. It was only as I watched her features quickly shift that I understood. Moments after she had phased a chocolate brown wolf walked out from my desk. To this day I will tell anyone I can that I think my Clara is beautiful in both her forms. She is mostly chocolate brown, with white socks. She has white fur starting at her bottom jaw, descending to her underside. 

I wasn’t sure whether or not to scream. My brain told me it was impossible. Yet my belief of ‘if I can quantify it, it’s real’ told me that werewolves exist. My jaw dropped as the she wolf nuzzled her head into my hand. Clara ran back to the desk and shifted back. She redressed herself, and it was then that I realised she was beautiful inside and out. Any normal person would have run, screaming but I felt as though I’d found someone I understood and I have never been classified as normal.  
“You’re not screaming,” Clara stated.  
“Why should I?”  
“Because I’m the real monster here.”  
“You’re-you’re not a monster. I think you’re beautiful,” I blurted.

She stared at me, and then suddenly hugged me. I stood stiff in her arms; I wasn’t good with affection. It would be years before, Clara had helped me to be ok with it.  
“Thank you,” she sobbed.  
I patted her on the back awkwardly. It was something we’d both laugh at in the future.  
“So are you going to tell me who you lost?”  
“My-my Alpha, I felt it. There was so much pain.”

I took a breath and began to search for the right question.  
“Could that pain mean anything else?” I asked.  
“He-he could be in extreme pain,” she hiccupped.  
“Ok, what did he look like?”   
“Um, tall, owlish, blue eyes and grey hair.”

I gasped, and grabbed her shoulders, she couldn’t mean what I though she did. How could it have been possible?  
“What was his name?” I demanded.  
“Theodore Lungbarrow I think...he preferred the Doctor.”  
I cursed a blue streak. By the look on Clara’s face, she didn’t think it was palatable. I rolled my eyes grumbling to myself. I sat at my desk and pulled up the last email from Thete.  
“What are you doing?” asked Clara.  
“Your Alpha happens to be my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were children and he never told me he was a fricken werewolf. So we’re finding him if I have to go to hell to drag him back here, so I can kill him myself,” I declared.

Clara stared at me, but I didn’t care. She’d just told me that my best friend could be dead. I was going to damn well find out if he was. His last email had been sent from Glasgow, our home town. I’d hoped I’d never have to go back there. I wrote down my address on a piece of paper, and a note on another.  
“Take the note to Doctor Lethbridge-Stewart and meet me at that address in three hours,” I ordered.  
Clara did as she was told and I arranged my own time off. It was good being my own boss. I went to Thete’s apartment, getting in using the spare key he’d given me. I grabbed one of his shirts, stuffing it into my briefcase. I went to leave and stopped when I noticed the ring on the hallway cabinet. It was his family seal. I had one as well; both of our families had been powerful way back when. We’d each inherited a seal ring, various properties and money from our families. That’s probably where I should start, the Lungbarrow estate. I grabbed the ring and put it in my pocket. 

I went to my townhouse a few streets over, quickly packing my bags. It was grand yet cosy, just the way I liked it. I heard a knock on the door not long after I finished zipping my second bag. I grabbed my bags and ran down the staircase, to let Clara in. She walked in and I immediately locked the door behind her and headed for the garage. Unlocking my car, I quickly deposited my bags in the back. Clara hadn’t followed me in, so I hurried back to the hallway. She was staring around at my house.  
“Quite done there Pup?” I asked.  
“Uh yeah, yes coming!” she replied.

We drove to Glasgow on a straight run. I found Clara to be pleasant enough, if a little high and mighty about her morals. I have to say though, the girl could flirt with a rock and the rock would gain sentience just to be interested. I couldn’t help but flirt back. It was a thrill to flirt with someone who was dangerous in so many ways. I knew that beneath the good little girl, was a beast who could rip my throat out if she so chose. She could become a femme fatale if she chose to and I felt a thrill run down my spine at the thought. 

It was early morning when we reached Glasgow. I drove up the long drive way to the Oakdown estate. I’d avoided this place for years, simply paying for the mansion to be cleaned each week. Walking into the mansion, sent shivers down my spine. While Clara stared in wonder at the grandeur of the place, I couldn’t help the old memories creeping back into my head. The beatings, the screaming, my father shaking me and the odd howls I would hear. At the time I’d thought I was going insane, but now I wonder if I’d been more involved in the supernatural than I’d thought. I fell back into the habit of tapping a four beat rhythm on my leg to comfort myself. 

There were so many new questions now. What world have I been living on the edge of? I led us into the house, turning to the hallway with the bedrooms.  
“You can take any room you’d like. I will be in the room at the end of the hall if you need anything,” I said.  
Clara looked back at me and cocked her head. I could see her nostrils flaring as if sniffing at the air.  
“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll take wolf form and curl up on the floor of your room. If something can get to an Alpha, it can get to a human and a Beta. Safety in numbers,” she told me.

I nodded and went into my room. Clara told me later that she had been able to smell my anxiety and didn’t want to leave me alone, in addition to the safety reasons. I collapsed onto the bed, only pausing to take off my shoes. Pulling up the covers, I had to make a concerted effort to not stare as Clara undressed this time. I watched her shift, still awed by the process.  
“Come on Poppet. You can kip on the other side of the bed. You may as well be comfortable if you’re going to be my guard dog,” I teased. 

I heard a small growl before I felt the other side of the bed dip under Clara’s weight. I turned over; placing a palm on Clara’s back and fell asleep. When I woke the next morning, Clara had cuddled into my belly. It was almost midday, and time that we both woke up. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of Clara’s head.  
“Come on Pup, time to wake up,” I whispered.

The wolf grumbled before raising her head and yawning. I wrinkled my nose; doggy morning breath is nothing short of disgusting. We changed quickly and I took her to a local cafe. It was nice enough, and I can’t say it was terrible to have to be in Clara’s company; a good breakfast and a beautiful woman to share it with. What more could a girl ask for? I discovered that morning that Clara was a curious and feisty little thing. I teased her and she’d always have a big reaction. On the other hand, I noticed her flirting with me, and started to wonder if she had an actual interest. She could be flirting simply for fun, for all I knew. Why do people always say what they don’t mean?   
“Missy, did you kiss me on the head this morning?” she asked.  
“Yes, why?” I replied.  
“Was just wondering...and thought I’d say that I wasn’t opposed to it,” she said with a wink.

I smirked, what on Earth had I done to deserve this lovely girl? She understood my need for bluntness, it was refreshing.   
“Good to know,” I replied, lowering my voice.  
She giggled and I smiled at her reaction. But it had to be about business today, we had to find our friend.  
“Clara, can you track people by scent?”  
“Well sure, I’m not great at it. I’ve only been a wolf for a year, and it takes a lot of practice.”  
“You’ll have to try, we’re going to the Lungbarrow estate and we’ll start there.”

The drive to the estate was an interesting conversation. For someone who had only been a werewolf for a year she knew a lot.   
“So how did you become a werewolf?” I asked.  
“Well to be a werewolf you’re either bitten or born that way. Alphas are generally born wolves. I was bitten,” she explained “The Doctor bit me. I’d been in an accident and I was dying. He bit me to save me.”

That sounded like Theta, he’d always had a bleeding heart that I’d lacked. As children he’d be upset at the thought of a dying puppy, and I wouldn’t bat an eyelid. I watched the city pass by and wondered where my friend could possibly be.   
“So Thete was a born wolf?”  
“Yeah, his family and yours I think have been werewolves for centuries. He never told me why you were never told.”

I blanked out as I drove. All this time I’d thought my family hated me for my autism. All the times my father had screamed that there was something wrong with me; might not have been for what I thought it had been for. Maybe it was because I hadn’t transformed.   
“The point is though, that he felt that you should be protected. Now it seems that he had a right to be worried,” said Clara.  
I nodded and kept my focus on the road. We drove up the winding driveway of the Lungbarrow estate. I had a lot of good memories here. Thete’s parents were kinder than mine and had allowed me to play here. We’d run around the property all day, and come back tired and hungry that evening. 

Exiting the car, I grabbed Thete’s shirt out of the backseat. I handed it to Clara and watched as vacillated between sniffing the shirt and the air. I leaned against the car and waited for her to do something. She suddenly took off at a run, and I had to sprint to keep up with her. I was thankful for my sensible shoes and my persistence with a treadmill. Without those things I would have been struggling even more to keep up with Clara. I think it was only the fact that I had longer legs than Clara that I had a chance at all. 

We passed over the fields and weaved around trees. By the time we came to the edge of the property, I could barely catch my breath. Clara vaulted over the fence and continued to run. I remember thinking: ‘Oh for goodness’ sake! Where is she getting the energy?’ 

I jumped over the fence and had to sprint after her. She was outpacing me now and I almost lost her, three times. She began to slow down and I realised that we’d come across the old barn. Thete’s parents had always warned us not to go near the place, and it had been a rule Thete refused to break with me. I guess I was about to find out why. I could hear growling coming from the barn.  
“He’s in there but there’s something big in there with him,” whispered Clara.  
“Well we have to go get him don’t we,” I hissed.

Clara rose and I quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her down.   
“Are you mad? If we barge in, that big thing is going to come running straight at us,” I scolded.  
“Well what do you suggest then?” she snapped.   
I looked over the barn and I could see a side entrance. We could try using that.  
“Let’s take the side door, we might have, more of a chance,” I suggested.  
“Or Black Shuck will hear you and kill you anyway,” said a voice.

We spun around, looking up at a stark naked man. Clara jumped up and tackled him.  
“Jack!” she exclaimed.  
He chuckled at her. They seemed to act like brother and sister. It was sort of sweet, I remember Thete and I being the same when we were younger. I looked back at the barn, wondering if we’d find Thete alive.  
“Jack Harkness at your service,” he said, offering me his hand.  
“Missy Oakdown,” I replied, shaking his hand.

Jack’s eyebrows rose at that but he didn’t comment.  
“The Doctor’s alive but he’s going to be in a bad way. The monster in there is Black Shuck,” said Jack.  
“As in, the monster from Norfolk? That thing is hundreds of years old, werewolves don’t live that long,” murmured Clara.  
“This one dies, leaves for a few centuries and comes back. Whatever it is, it has a grudge against the Doctor,” Jack explained. 

My heart picked up its pace and Clara placed her hand on my knee. She smiled grimly at me.   
“What do you suggest Jack?” I ask.  
“I’m going to use the front door as a distraction. You girls take the side door. Find the Doctor, and get him out of here,” Jack explained.  
“But what about you Jack?” demanded Clara.  
“I’ll be fine. The Doctor is the one we can’t survive without,” said Jack. 

I nodded as Jack shifted, Clara stripping before she did the same. We ran to our sides of the barn. I heard Jack kick open the door, making as much noise as possible. I heard a loud roar and my heart stuttered. We listened to the commotion at the front door and quickly went in through the side. I could see a chocolate brown wolf jumping and biting at a large demonic looking dog. My heart picked up pace and I froze. I felt a nudge at my thigh and came back to my senses. Clara and I ran through the barn. At the back of the barn in a stall on the left was a large grey wolf. It had to be Thete, I opened the door and Clara and I scurried in to help Theta. There was blood everywhere and he’d been tied up with wire. 

This was inhumane! I heard a yelp from the entrance and quick steps toward us. Clara ran out of the stall. I heard her howl and then a moment later I heard her yelp. I whimpered at the sound, if this thing could take down two werewolves without problem, what would it do to me? A man walked into my view. I stood up, hoping to look bigger than I was. My small stature was not helpful in this regard. My fear was suddenly overridden by rage. The man in front of me was my father. Most called him Russ, but his real name is Rassilon. This couldn’t be possible, he died ten years ago.  
“Finally found out about wolves did you Runt?” he snarled “Well you were the only one not to turn, but then what did I expect of something mentally retarded.”

I baulked at his comment, I hadn’t paid his taunts any attention since I was 20 years old. He tried to take a swipe at me. I dodged and moved out of the cell. I tripped backwards on the floor, scuttling backward as my father stalked towards me. I saw Clara, unconscious on the floor and something snapped.  
“Oh did you love her Marissa? Did you commit your abominations with this mangy little bitch?” he growled.

I growled at him. Not a human equivalent, an actual growl. I stood up, planting my feet and stared him down. I felt a twinge of pain, a spark growing hot. The next thing I knew, I was looking up at him. I looked down at myself and saw black furred paws.  
“So you finally honoured your Oakdown blood. Too little, too late Marissa,” he growled.

I watched his eyes turn orange and I realised that if I was going to survive I had to kill my father. This would be my only chance to survive. He was vulnerable as he began to change. I watched as his body quivered, jumping onto my back feet. I leaned on his shoulders and bit into his neck, pulling and tearing. He fell, his throat covered in blood and gore. I stumbled over to Clara, shifting as I went. I had to drag my naked form the last few metres. I looked down at her and kissed her lips, hoping she’d forgive my murder.

I blacked out after that and when I woke up, I was in the Lungbarrow estate. I grabbed the robe at the end of my bed and wandered out of the room. I walked down the familiar hallways, smiling at the family pictures. There was one of myself, Thete and his parents. They had been better parents to me, than my own biological donors had ever been. I’d had to take a deep breath, when I remembered that I’d killed my own father. I didn’t feel guilt or sadness. I felt relief; it was a burden off my shoulders. He was gone and he wouldn’t be back in my lifetime. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. My eyebrows furrowed at that, the stairs were rather far away. It was then that I realised I could hear all the movement in the house...and was that the motorway?  
“Missy!” 

I turned around to see Clara running at me. She jumped onto me and I managed to catch her, stumbling to keep balance. She kissed me long and deeply. I’d never understood the sentiment of feeling like fireworks were going off, when someone was kissed. Now I did, she made me feel like the world had suddenly stopped.   
“Get a room Kos.” 

I pulled away, putting Clara back on her feet. I looked over at Thete, his powder blue eyes gave away his tiredness. I ran over and hugged him. He put his arms around me with a groan.  
“Easy there Koschei, I’m a little fragile right now and you’re stronger than you remember.”  
I eased up on my strangle hold, but didn’t let him go. He struggled against me but I held onto him.  
“Brother, be still would you! I haven’t seen you in too long, and you’ve kept too much from me. So let me hug you, so I don’t kill you!” I exclaimed.

I heard him chuckle and Clara giggle behind me. I reached out behind me, offering Clara to join in on the hug. It was then that everything changed for me.

**Wolves**

In the following years I learned how to be a werewolf. I was a born Alpha, and Thete had to teach me a lot about control. Clara and I retired from the Torchwood Scientific Unit, living off my family’s company investments. I grew to realise that I loved Clara with everything I had. She became my mate and we married two years after we got Thete back. 

And now I’m sitting in my office, unable to see my feet when I stand up. I wrote this story for you little one. I’m sure you know by now that you’re Uncle Jack helped us to have you. I am as excited as I am scared to meet you. I know that any day now I could shift to give birth to you. Regardless of this and regardless of how much I will tease you about being a pain in my back; remember that I love you. I wanted you to know how your Mama and I met. I want you to know that I don’t care whether or not you turn. Know that your Mama and I are excited to teach you about our world, to watch you grow and love you even more than we already do. Your Uncle Thete is already buying you expensive gifts, and I’m not sure I can stop him spoiling you rotten.

When I give this to you, I hope you know all of this and more already. The only advice I can give you is to keep an open mind. You never know what’s around that next corner.


End file.
